starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тибанна
right|thumb|200px|Карбонитная плита для транспортировки газа тибанна Тибанна ( ) — газ, который использовался в двигателях кораблей, турболазерах и зарядах бластеров. До того, как газ был обнаружен в атмосфере Беспина, его находили в звёздных хромосферах и туманностях, что делало его добычу очень опасной. Помимо Беспина, тибанна находили в атмосфере таких планет как Дженариус, Крил'Дор, Рендили, Талораан, Каэр, Орд-Ибанна и Йорн-Скот. Плотный слой тибанна вокруг газовых гигантов назывался тибанносферой. Описание и свойства Газ тибанна в атмосфере Беспина вырабатывался белдонами — гигантскими существами, парившими в атмосфере планеты.Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin Газ добывался из атмосферы в Облачном городе, после чего упаковывался в карбонит для транспортировки.Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн Тибанна, сквозь который пропускался сфокусированный луч света, производил в четыре раза больше энергии, чем содержалось в нём изначально. Специальным образом обработанный (сжатый на атомарном уровне) газ тибанна использовался в бластерах и других видах энергетического оружия; при этом формировался мощнейший заряд энергии, как тепловой, так и электрической. Для многих видов лёгких ручных бластеров газ тибанна не годился, так как они не выдержали бы столь мощного разряда; однако, он использовался в бластерных винтовках серии DC-15, и в особенности был эффективен для турболазерных орудий кораблей. right|thumb|200px|Станции для сбора и очистки газа тибанна Сжатие тибанна на атомарном уровне было очень сложным и дорогостоящим процессом на всех планетах, кроме Беспина, — где оно происходило естественным образом вблизи ядра планеты, под воздействием огромной температуры и давления. Модифицированный таким образом газ тибанна затем поднимался в верхнюю атмосферу, где улавливался добывающими станциями и упаковывался для транспортировки. Несжатый газ тибанна применялся в качестве охладителя для гипердвигателей. На некоторых планетах тибанна также использовали для отопления, хотя для этого его сначала необходимо было привести в сжиженную или твёрдую форму. Изотоп, известный как «тибанна X» использовался как топливо для ионных двигателей истребителя-невидимки «Стелс X». Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2» * «Boba Fett: Crossfire» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic — Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan» * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * «Джедай: Граф Дуку» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * * * «Сила необузданная» (роман) * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Star Wars: Tiny Death Star» * «Игра вслепую» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds» * «Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * * «Последний приказ» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Darksaber (novel)» * «Перед бурей» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «Испытание» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» }} Источники * «Goroth: Slave of the Empire» * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Pirates & Privateers» * * «Руководство по «Живой Силе»» * «Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide» * «Антология рас» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24» * «Галактика интриг» * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Газы Категория:Топливо